fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
Pico
is a character in Nintendo's F-Zero series of video games. Although the character first appeared in the instruction manual of F-Zero, published in 1990, only his machine appeared in-game along with the other three pilots. It was not until F-Zero X that he actually appeared in-game. The character's only appearance outside of the main series was in the anime F-Zero: GP Legend, and its Series of Games. Pico is an ex-military hitman. In F-Zero GX, he was known as a former assassin of a special unit in the Poripoto army where he carried out a number of dangerous missions. Characteristics Pico is described as a highly aggressive cold-hearted pilot rumored to be a competent hit-man in the first F-Zero game which was released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. During this game it is believed he was a soldier who worked in the Polipoto Army's Special Fighting Unit. However, F-Zero X confirmed that he was indeed part of the Poripoto army. Currently, it is not known exactly what type of alien species he is. Pico's species is never named through any game. The term "Poripoto" is confirmed to be the military division whom he belonged to, but not the name of his race, or his home world. In the original game, it was spelt "Polipoto". In the first F-Zero title it is said that he hails from Death Wind then in F-Zero X it says he is from "Tortiz 3". In F-Zero X Pico claims to be 123, then claimed to be 124 a year later in F-Zero GX. Both are considered to be around the age of adolescence on his planet, however, in the first F-Zero game, he was 34. Physical appearance Pico is a green-skinned humanoid alien. He somewhat resembles a turtle and has a brown, tortoise-like shell on his back. His skin is covered by a unique veiny muscle structure prominent on his arms and legs. His elongated head features a mouth full of fangs and two small, yellow eyes. Pico wears an orange breastplate with yellow markings and wires that connect it to his shell. He wears blue gloves, and blue bands around his shoulders, knees, and midsection. Pico also wears red underwear and red boots covered by metal ankle guards. Appearances ''F-Zero'' games He first appeared in the 1990 game F-Zero, as one of four original characters in the game and the only one out of the four that has not been seen outside of the F-Zero series. He was introduced as a mysterious alien racer from the 26th century. However, only his machine actually was shown in the game, portrayed by a two-dimensional sprite-- it wasn't until F-Zero X would he actually appear in-game. The game F-Zero Maximum Velocity is the single story mode driven game in the series not to feature this character. In F-Zero GX, many considered Pico's reckless driving to be the cause of a major accident that ended the F-Zero Grand Prix four years prior to the events in this game. This has caused much of his fan base to disappear seemingly overnight. However, this fact does not seem to deter Pico from being an absolute menace on the race track. After retirement from the army, Pico opened a small shop near the military base, but he still operates as a notorious assassin. If he wins the F-Zero Grand Prix, he will use the money to host the "Pico Cup".Mr. Zero: What do you use the one billion space credits in prize money? / Pico: Sponsor the Pico Cup, the most thrilling race in F-Zero history!. Super Smash Bros. series He appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a spirit in Adventurer Mode and is represented by Bowser. In the World of Light Mode, It is required to obtain his spirit in order to drive the Wild Goose which is sitting on the race track area. Quotes *The thrill of the F-Zero reminds me of the battlefield. *I collect knives. And they all cut veeeerrrrrrrrrrrrry well. *Sponsor the "Pico Cup", the most thrilling race in F-Zero history! References Site Navigation Category:Pilots Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:F-Zero Pilots Category:F-Zero X Pilots Category:F-Zero GX Pilots Category:F-Zero GP Legend Pilots Category:F-Zero Climax Pilots